


Caught

by TheYaoiSage



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Idol, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Bottom Kim Mingyu, Choking, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, Gay, Kinks, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, NSFW, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Stalking, Teasing, Top Jeon Wonwoo, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYaoiSage/pseuds/TheYaoiSage
Summary: When you're stalking someone, make sure they don't know.





	1. And So It Began

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is my first ever fic. Please be gentle
> 
> I'll try to update it soon

Today was the day Mingyu would finally experience life as a college student. Because it was his first year in college, Mingyu had no friends but hoped to get along with his roommate Vernon. He’s only talked to him through texting and has a sense of what Vernon is like, but everyone is different online than they are off right? Mingyu just wished his roommate wasn’t some creep, not that he had any right to judge as he was a creep himself.  

It was a long drive to the University and was just the perfect day to go out and move in. Finally arriving after a 3-hour drive, Mingyu reached the campus and followed the directions to his dorm. SVT University has a huge campus that would take him a while to get used to. Finding a parking spot, he got out the car and began to take his things into his room. Mingyu’s parents had to work that day so they were unable to help their son with the move. Luckily there were other students who were around to help the newcomers move in. This helped the move-in go by a lot faster than if he had to do it all by himself. When Mingyu got to his assigned room, to his surprise, his roommate had not arrived yet.

 _I wonder when Vernon will arrive, I thought he’d be here before me_ Mingyu wondered

Taking out his phone he sent a text to Vernon

To: Hansolo

Dude where are you?

From: Hansolo

Stuck in traffic It’ll be a few hours before I get there

Turning off his phone, Mingyu sighed, _Great what am I going to do now?_ he thought. Mingyu looked around the dorm room, it was pretty big for just two people. Room 217, the place that will become his temporary home. Mingyu was glad they had their own bathroom, community baths just didn’t rub him the right way. As he looked around the room he decided to choose his side. Of course Mingyu chose the side that was more spacious and near a window. He began to unpack and decorate his side of the room. Mingyu is a simple man, nothing too flashy on his side. Neat and organized is how he likes to roll. After finishing everything he was now bored again.

“My schedule! I don’t know where my classes are or where anything is on this campus!” Mingyu said to himself. Now he finally has something else to do before Vernon showed up.

Going over to his desk, Mingyu opened a folder that was sitting there and pulled out his schedule. He registered for four classes, so his first semester at S university will be pretty normal. During the first week, he decided to test out the classes to see if he needed to change up any. Since he knew where nothing was, Mingyu was prepared to get lost, or so he thought.

It was now evening time and as Mingyu explored the campus in search of all the places he needed to be tomorrow, something caught his eye.  It was a boy, but Mingyu had never seen anyone with this magnitude of beauty. Now Mingyu wasn’t gay, but $20 is $20. Mingyu became intrigued by the male that managed to captivate him and began to subtly follow the boy. Mingyu was supposed to be finding his classes for tomorrow, but of course things don’t always go as planned.

While following the mysterious boy, Mingyu began to take in the beauty of the campus. There were tall, brick, antique like buildings, the walkways paved with stone, and the grass as green as Kermit. There was this tall brick clock tower, with the most exquisite design. Mingyu got lost in the beauty, he had to snap back to reality and remember the mission at hand. He looked up and saw the boy turning a corner. Fearing that he might lose him, Mingyu lightly jogged to catch up. Reaching the corner, Mingyu turned, but the boy was gone. “Where did he go?”

“What are you doing there?” a cute boyish voice spoke

Mingyu jumped, and quickly turned around.

“Where did you come from???” he asked

“Don’t worry about it” The boy replied. “Were you following him?”

“Following who? I was just on my way to the uh……” Mingyu panicked and hastily thought of a random but reasonable location on campus. “….to the cafeteria.”

“The cafeteria is in the other direction, I’m Jihoon by the way” The boy extended his arm as an invitation for Mingyu to shake it.

“Uh thanks…I’m Mingyu” Stretching his arm out he grabbed Jihoon's hand and gave it a firm shake.

“I’ve never seen you before, are you new here?” Jihoon asked.

“Yeah... I just moved in today, I’ve been trying to find my way around campus.” 

“I thought so” Jihoon said knowingly “You seemed lost to me”

“Psh I am not lost, but wait…. are you a student here? You look about 12”

“I’ll have you know that I am a fine 21 years old” Jihoon raised his fist as if he were to attack “I’m a junior and your superior, respect me boy”

Mingyu stuck his hands up in defense “Sorry, you just look like an adorable little child.”

“Well since you’re not lost, I’ll be on my way” and with that Jihoon turned his heels and began to walk.

Once Jihoon began to walk away, Mingyu had an internal battle with himself, _Should I stop him and ask for directions? No no no no no, then he would know I was lying. He probably already knew I was lying from the start. It’s getting really dark out and I might get lost more than I already am. What if some creep attacks me?_ Every step Jihoon took he got farther and farther away. Snapping out of his thoughts, Mingyu yelled out “WAIT!”

Jihoon stopped mid-step, smirking but quickly returned his face to normal, _I knew he’d yell out soon enough_. Turning around slowly, Jihoon faced Mingyu.

“Yes? Can I help you?” Jihoon responded

“I’m……. lost” Mingyu said in defeat

“Sounds like a personal problem” Jihoon replied

“Please!!” Mingyu pleaded

“Sure, ok” Jihoon agreed.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!!” Mingyu was relieved “I am truly grea-”

Mingyu was suddenly cut off “For a price.” Jihoon smirked.

 _This little shit_ Mingyu thought to himself, he knew it was too suspicious that Jihoon agreed so quickly. Trying his best not to look irritated and giving a smile, Mingyu responded “Yes, what is it?”

“Tell me,” Jihoon began “Why were you following that boy earlier?”

Mingyu froze _Fuck,_ he thought. “You see I wasn’t necessarily _following_ him, I was just exploring the campus and he happened to be going the way I was going.” Mingyu half truth half lied.

“Ok.” Jihoon said “Follow me.”

As Jihoon is guiding poor Mingyu back to his dorm, they have another short conversation and Mingyu has learned more things about Jihoon. His full name is Lee Jihoon, he’s a music major, he’s from busan, he’s never had a girlfriend, he plays the guitar and he’s not afraid to use it. Mingyu was surprised at how nice Jihoon could be. They also exchanged phone numbers, Mingyu learned that Jihoon knew a guy who had information on everybody if Mingyu ever needed to know something about somebody.  

Finally arriving. Mingyu and Jihoon said their goodbyes and parted ways.

“Oh one last thing!” Woozi called out “Make sure when you’re following someone that no one is following you and don't hesitate to contact me!” and with that Woozi left.

 _I need to work on my skills_ Mingyu thought as he walked up to his dorm room. As he got closer, Mingyu heard a sound emitting from it.

"The fuck is that? Is Vernon here?" Mingyu spoke to himself

Slowly unlocking his door in an attempt to be stealthy, Mingyu spotted his roommate in the corner of the room recording.

 

> Basically had no friends yah yah
> 
> Boxed in boxed in 나 혼자의 세계 (na honjaye segye) yah yah
> 
> Stuck in my fantasy like (woah)
> 
> Dreaming it to be real life (woah)

Listening to Vernon for a little while, Mingyu finally decided to say something. "I’m your friend"

"AH!" Vernon screeched. "Don’t scare me like that!"

Clutching his stomach, Mingyu began to laugh like a madman.

"Stoooooop~!" Vernon whined. "It’s not funny!"

“That actually sounded good” Mingyu finally said after he calmed down from his laughing fit. “What’s it called?”

“I don’t have a title yet” Vernon responded.

“Interesting” Is all Mingyu replied. “So, when did you get here?”

“About and hour ago” Vernon put away his little _corner studio_ and sat on his bed. “Where have you been?

“Out and about exploring the campus” Mingyu looked over at Vernon’s side and saw it was an absolute mess. _Dude you just got here how do you even get it to look like that in an hour?_

“Have you eaten dinner yet, I’m starving” Vernon asked.

“Nope, let’s go to the cafeteria and see what’s good there to eat” Mingyu replied

After his earlier encounter with Jihoon, Mingyu remembered where the cafeteria was and led Vernon and himself there. Walking up the steps to get to the main level where all the food was, Mingyu spotted the boy from earlier. _So there IS something good to eat._ Mingyu thought to himself.

“Should we find a seat first or get food first” Vernon inquired.

“Uhhh lets find a seat and put our stuff down” Mingyu really wasn’t paying Vernon any attention. He was too focused on the boy. Searching for a seat, Mingyu was trying to get one near the male he’s taken an interest too. To his luck, the boy sat at a big long table. It looked like he was by himself. Mingyu nonchalantly walked to the table and chose a seat close, but not too close. He wanted to be able to steal glances and not be caught.

Getting their food and returning to their seats, Mingyu and Vernon talked about their classes. Looking at his food and then over to the boy, Mingyu would very much rather devour him. But of course he couldn’t, not now at least. He had to approach him carefully like a predator hunting its prey, but little did Mingyu know, he himself was the prey.

An hour later, Mingyu and Vernon returned to their rooms. The boy had left long before they did and Mingyu wouldn’t have stalked him with Vernon around. When they arrived, Mingyu hopped right into his bed and pulled out his phone. Vernon went to take a shower first. Bored, Mingyu went to his favorite app to pass time, TenTen.

Opening up the app, Mingyu started his swiping journey.

  * Minghao
  * 20 Male
  * Bio: My friend’s call me The8 cause when I’m fucking you it’ll feel like 8 dicks have entered your hole. If we match I’ll take you out to eat………… This dick



“What the fuck?” Mingyu said to himself. _Fuck that shit_ he thought and swiped left.

  * Joshua
  * 21 male
  * Bio: I play the guitar and sing. Religious, but the Lord isn’t the only man I’ll get on my knees for ;). Allow me to serenade you not only with my voice but with my body too.



_He’s got a cute face but not my type_ Mingyu thought.

Mingyu keep going through profiles, some crazy, some normal, and some he’d rather never see again. Mingyu decided he’ll look at one more and then he’ll be done for the night. Mingyu suddenly stopped. _Am I seeing this correctly?_

  * Wonwoo
  * 21 Male
  * Bio: Does anyone read these?



_mE I read them!_ Mingyu yelled in his head. Mingyu couldn’t believe it, this Wonwoo was the boy he saw earlier in the day. “So you’re name’s Wonwoo, huh?”

Suddenly Vernon emerged from the bathroom. “Who’s Wonwoo?” He questioned

“No one you must’ve heard wrong” Mingyu responded

“Well the shower is free now if you want to go” Vernon said as he walked over to his bed.

“Thanks” Mingyu got up and gathered his under clothes to change into, his bathroom supplies and headed into the bathroom.

Cutting on the shower, Mingyu waited for the water heat up. Stepping inside, he felt as the hot drips cascaded down his body. Mingyu couldn’t get Wonwoo out of his mind. That man was a god, even his name was just as divine. Mingyu felt his body heat up and his member stiffened. He knew he shouldn’t do this while Vernon is right on the other side of the door but his dick was throbbing. Taking it into his hand, Mingyu began to stroke, starting off nice and slow. "ahhh" he moaned, covering his mouth he tried to keep quiet so Vernon wouldn't hear. Picking up the pace, he started stroking faster and harder. Reaching his climax, Mingyu’s cum spurted on to the shower walls. He let out another small moan upon his release. _Fuck I hope Vernon didn’t notice._ Mingyu sighed. Just as he thought the coast was clear, Mingyu heard a knock at the door. He almost slipped in the shower jumping in fear.

"Is everything alright in there?" Vernon yelled from the other side.

"Yeah, everything is fine!" Mingyu yelled back

"Okay! Just checking on you I thought I heard some weird noises" Vernon replied as he went back over to get in his bed. 

 _Note to self: make sure Vernon isn’t around if I ever decide to do this again_ Mingyu mentally noted.

After Mingyu was sure that Vernon had left the door, he washed his cum off the wall and made it look like nothing ever happened. He finished cleaning his body and got out the shower. When he walked out Vernon was fast asleep. _Why couldn’t he have been sleeping while I was showering_. Mingyu thought.

Mingyu got back into his bed and turned his phone back on. He had left it on Wonwoo’s profile. He contemplated whether he should swipe right on Wonwoo or leave it alone. Taking a chance he closed his eyes and quickly swiped right. Nothing happened. _Maybe he doesn’t use this app a lot_ . Mingyu told himself. Turning off his phone and putting it on the charger, Mingyu decided it was time for him to sleep. 

"I’ll see you tomorrow Wonwoo"

That was the last thing Mingyu said before he was fast asleep.


	2. Same Shit, Different Day

Classes were finally in session and Mingyu was dreading the day he would have to wake up and learn. Dragging himself out of the bed, he began to get ready for the day. In case he ran into Wonwoo, which he would make sure of, Mingyu wanted to look delectable. He had a 9am and asked himself why he chose morning classes. Mingyu’s schedule consisted of two classes every Monday thru Thursday, with no classes on Friday. This gave Mingyu more time to stalk Wonwoo.

Arriving to his fist class Mingyu took a seat in the middle, not too close to the front, not too close to the back. This first class was a music course. On the first day, the teachers don’t really do much except go over the syllabus and give an introduction. Mingyu sat there the whole time and didn’t really pay attention to anything the teacher was saying. His mind wandered off to Wonwoo again. He snapped out of it when he realized he was the only one sitting in class after it ended 5 minutes ago. Looking like a fool, Mingyu grabbed his bag and left the classroom.

Heading to the cafeteria, Mingyu was starving. He skipped out on breakfast this morning, there wasn’t enough time to eat anything. Entering the bottom level, Mingyu made his way up to the top. _I wonder what’s for lunch_ he thought. Walking over to the pizza, Mingyu put two slices of cheese on his plate. Thinking that’ll be enough for now he went to look for a place to sit.

The gods of fate have blessed Mingyu once again. Behold, his beloved was once again at the cafeteria. But this time, he was sitting with some friends. One of those friends was too close to Wonwoo for Mingyu’s liking. Hugging all up against Wonwoo like he owned him. Mingyu walked over to the table behind where Wonwoo and his pals were sitting. He quietly watched the pair as they happily conversed with each other.

While Mingyu was eating he felt another presence.

“Um..e-excuse me” A female voice said

When he looked up, he noticed a few girls had approached him. Flashing a kind smile he responded

“Hello, can I help you?”

“I was wondering if you would like to hang out sometime and get to know each other” The girl nervously said.

“I’m flattered, but I’m gay” Mingyu replied still smiling. Over at the other table, Mingyu could’ve sworn he saw Wonwoo choke on his drink at what he said. He saw his friend patting him on the back.

The girl was taken aback. “Oh, I’m sorry please excuse me” She and her friends walked away blushing as they left.

When the girl was gone, Mingyu decided it was time for him to leave. He still had some time before his next class started. He really wanted to follow Wonwoo around some more but he hasn’t left the cafeteria yet. _Ah! I know what I’ll do_ Mingyu had a sudden thought, _I’ll wait at the bottom until he walks out._

Mingyu took out his phone and scrolled through some memes as he waited for Wonwoo to descend. Finally after some time, Wonwoo came down by himself. _Where’s the other boy?_ he thought. Mingyu waited a little to not seem suspicious and got up to go after Wonwoo. Determined, Mingyu kept a close pace “I won’t lose you this time” he said to himself. As he was following Wonwoo, Mingyu realized they’re headed in the direction of his next class.

 _Could this day get any better!?_ Mingyu practically yelled internally. Mingyu thought that him having the same class as Wonwoo is a good cover up as to why he followed him incase Wonwoo noticed.

Walking into the classroom a few seconds after Wonwoo did, Mingyu went and sat behind him once again. Even though Mingyu would much rather look at Wonwoo’s face, staring at the back of his head is safer than sitting in front or beside him and turning to see his face.

More and more students began to file into the classroom and soon the professor followed suit.

"Good afternoon class, I am Professor Choi Seungcheol and this is my assistant Yoon Jeonghan. Jeonghan will assist you in vocal exercises while I will assist you with rapping techniques.” Professor Choi reached into his bag and pulled out a stack of papers, handing them to Jeonghan who began to pass them out. “Since it’s the first day, I’ll take roll and go over the syllabus. What Jeonghan is passing out now is your syllabus. As for roll, I’m going to pass around a sheet of paper please write your name.”

 _This is my chance_ Mingyu thought _I can find out Wonwoo’s full name._ Acquiring Wonwoo’s full name would provide Mingyu with the opportunity to find out more information on him without having to speak to him.

By the time Mingyu got the roll, Wonwoo’s name was already on it. Smiling triumphantly Mingyu searched for Wonwoo’s name but that smile quickly faded when he realized he couldn’t read what the fuck Wonwoo had written down. _Why can’t his handwriting look as good as him_ Mingyu sulked. For the remainder of the class Mingyu sat quietly and waited for it to be over.

After class finally ended, Mingyu remembered he could contact Jihoon and ask about the guy who has information on all the students, he could possibly get some on Wonwoo. He knew he wouldn’t get much info just following Wonwoo around, it was time to take action. Opening up his messaging app, Mingyu began to text Jihoon.

To: Jihoon

Hi

Jihoon responded fairly quick to Mingyu’s surprise

From Jihoon:

Hi

To: Jihoon

Do you remember when you told me there was someone who had information on everybody?

From: Jihoon

Yes, I recall. What about it?

To: Jihoon

Could you get me in contact with them?

From: Jihoon

Of course, are you available now?

To: Jihoon

Yes

From: Jihoon

Great. Go to room 1004 in the art building, when you walk in say you’re there for Woozi

Making his way over to the Art building, Mingyu realized he didn’t know where it was.

To: Jihoon

Where’s the art building

From: Jihoon

It’s the big building behind the cafeteria

* * *

There Mingyu was standing in front of room 1004. He gave the door two knocks before it opened. There stood a boy.

“How may I help you?” He spoke

“Uh...I’m here to see Woozi”

“Ah yes, he’s been expecting you. Please, do come in.”

Mingyu made his way inside the dimly lit room, he was getting some serious creep vibes from it.

“Master Woozi, Mingyu has arrived!” the boy called out

 _How did he know my name?_ Mingyu thought

“Send him in Dino!” A voice called who Mingyu assumed was this “master woozi”

“Please go through that door over there” Dino pointed to what looked like a closet.

Mingyu cautiously walked to the door and opened it.

“Sit” Woozi said, and Mingyu complied.

It went silent for a little while Mingyu was taking a look around the room, it was quite nice and organized. Still a creepy atmosphere, mostly because Woozi was wearing a hooded cloak and covered his face.

"Why have you come here to me, Mingyu" Woozi broke the silence.

"Wait a minute, that voice. Do I know you?" Mingyu asked.

Removing his hood, Woozi revealed his face “Ah! It’s you!” Mingyu yelled as he frantically pointed his finger in Woozi’s direction.

“Yes Mingyu, It’s me, Jihoon, I am Woozi” Jihoon smirked

“Why didn’t you just tell me it was you who knew everyone’s information”

“I can’t have my true identity exposed, now who do you need information on”

“This boy, his name is Wonwoo”

“Ah yes Jeon Wonwoo, I know the boy” Jihoon pulled out a folder labeled Wonwoo. “Wasn’t he the one you were following around yesterday?”

“You have a whole ass folder on him!? And I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Mingyu was shocked “But let me guess, you’ll hand over that folder for a price” Mingyu became familiar with Jihoon’s tricks after their first encounter.

“Yes precisely, you learn fast boy” Jihoon gave an evil smile.

“What is it this time?” Mingyu sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Give me your social security, it’s the only thing missing from the profile I have on you” Jihoon asked casually as if asking for something like that were normal.

“Wait…. W-w-what?” Mingyu asked, slightly scared of Jihoon now.

“I’m just kidding” Woozi laughed it off before his face became serious again. “But, remember this for later.

“Ahehehe….” Mingyu nervously laughed

“I am actually friends with Wonwoo, I could hook you up if you’d like” Jihoon said as he raised his eyebrows

“I don’t like him, I just like to see what he’s up to" Mingyu defensively replied

"Deny all you want, just don’t let him catch you following him" Jihoon warned “ and here, you can take the folder” Jihoon slid the folder across the desk to Mingyu

Grabbing the folder, Mingyu started to open it but was stopped by Jihoon. “Look at it when you’re back in your room” he said. “Now, please leave I’m expecting more guests” Jihoon said as he pulled his hood back up “Oh and if you value your life, you won’t tell anyone that I’m Woozi” He threatened.

“Roger that yes sir” Mingyu said as he backed out of the room while trying to stick the folder into his backpack. “See you later, thanks Ji- I mean Woozi!” Mingyu waved as he left.

When Mingyu walked out of the room he noticed a line had formed _People must really like his services_

Mingyu wanted to hurry back to his room so he could see what kind of information Jihoon had collected on the boy. On his was back he spotted, you guessed it, Vernon his precious roommate.

"Hey Vernon" Mingyu ran up to him and draped his arm around his shoulder

“Where are you coming from?” Vernon questioned

“A meeting with a friend”

“You made friends already?”

“Yeah because I don’t stand in corners like you do” Mingyu teased “Are you on your way back to the room?”

“Nope, I have another class to go to” Vernon unhooked himself from Mingyu’s hold “I’ll see you later”

“See ya” Mingyu waved Vernon off

* * *

Back in his room, Mingyu stared at the folder. He couldn’t believe it was this easy, In the past he had to put in work to get information like this. But here he was, information in hand, information that would answer all his questions. Just who was this devilishly handsome man that garnered Mingyu’s attention? The answers were right there in his grasp. Success was his. Wonwoo would be his. He guessed it probably had basic information like name, birthday, birthplace. But, he was interested in the juicy things. Mingyu shook his head and chuckled as he began opening the folder.

Upon opening the folder Mingyu’s face lit up in utter shock and disbelief. This surprised feeling soon turned into irritation mixed with embarrassment. Mingyu was played like a fool. Inside the folder was a single note from Jihoon that read

 

> Roses are red
> 
> Violets are blue
> 
> I would've given you Wonwoo’s info
> 
> But he told me not to

Mingyu suddenly became overrun with fear. _Does he know I’ve been following him?_ Shaking the thought of Wonwoo knowing what he’s been doing out of his mind he quickly went back to Jihoon. “That damn kid” Mingyu grumbled under his breath. He was shocked but soon calmed down after he remembered who he was dealing with.

 

“What am I supposed to do now!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, thanks for reading this mess. I'll try to get chapter 3 up soon!


	3. It's Time To Stop

It’s been about two weeks since Mingyu had been stalking Wonwoo. Wonwoo has surely noticed and decided it was finally time to put an end to this mess. Ever since move in day he was aware there was someone who had been watching him. Wonwoo had been planning how he would confront the guy and today was the day he would carry it out. He knew it would be easy to lure his pursuer out considering he could be found where Wonwoo was.

Before classes were in session, Wonwoo went to meet up with Jihoon at the student union, Jihoon mentioned something about it being urgent and that he needed to talk to Wonwoo right away. Wanting to hear this message as soon as possible, Wonwoo rushed over to the building, once he got in he texted Jihoon to find out where he was

To Jihoon:

I’m here where are you

From Jihoon:

Come upstairs, I’m in one of the booths

Making his way upstairs walking fast, faces pass he’s at the booth now. Sitting across from Jihoon he opened his mouth to speak

“So what is it?”

"Move-in day" Jihoon said

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, I was walking across campus to meet up with Dino and I spotted you. I was going to run up and attack you but I noticed something"

"Spit it out already Jihoon"

"There was someone following you"

"I know" Wonwoo replied nonchalantly

"Hmm, I see you’re still as sharp as ever"

"I’ve also noticed he’s continuously showed up wherever I am"

"I talked to him that day and gave him my number" Woozi mentioned

"Good, make a profile on him for me" Wonwoo replied "Oh and if he ever comes to you asking for mine, don’t give it to him. I’m sure when you talked to him you slipped in how you knew someone aka yourself who has info on everybody"

"You know me so well and I know If he was following you he would want to find out some information about you” Jihoon chuckled “I’ll have his folder ready soon and no worries I’d never give anyone your information"

For the next few days from when classed begun up until now 2 weeks later, Jihoon did extensive research on Mingyu, putting together a profile to give to wonwoo.

Wonwoo decided to wait until lunch to go through with his plan. Jihoon had delivered Mingyu’s file earlier in the day.

“What are you planning?” Jihoon asked, handing over Mingyu’s file

“I’m planning to put an end to this”

After his first class he made his way over to the cafeteria. Not too long after Wonwoo took a seat, Mingyu came strolling into the cafe. Wonwoo silently watched as Mingyu went to get food and find a seat. Mingyu always sat behind him for some reason. Waiting a few minutes, Wonwoo got up and headed to the restroom. As if on cue, Mingyu soon followed shortly after.

The bathroom was empty when Wonwoo entered it. _Perfect_ he thought. He stood with his back turned to the door waiting for Mingyu to come in. Mingyu entered the bathroom and was aghast to see Wonwoo was just standing there. Upon hearing the door open, Wonwoo opened his mouth to speak

"Kim Mingyu, Born April 6, 1997 in Anyang-si, Gyeonggi-do, South Korea. Why have you been stalking me for the last two weeks?"

Wonwoo turned around revealing he had a Profile on Mingyu

Mingyu went pale and froze right where he was _When did Jihoon find time to make one on me !?_ Turning around, Mingyu tried to quickly leave the restroom.

“Stop” Wonwoo’s voice, although calm, rang throughout the restroom.

Mingyu’s hand halted mid turn on the door handle. His hand fell down to his side, he felt Wonwoo’s presence drawing near. Wonwoo placed both arms on either side of Mingyu and blocked him in. Leaning closer to his ear, Wonwoo spoke again

“Kim Mingyu” he breathed out “Did you think I wouldn’t notice?”

Wonwoo spun Mingyu around so they were facing each other and grabbed his chin so he couldn’t turn away. Mingyu couldn’t handle being this close to Wonwoo. Hearing his smooth deep voice and looking into those dark brown orbs that stared back am him intensely made things even worse. He wanted to look away, but Wonwoo’s strong gaze kept his eyes fixed on the man in front of him.

“’I’ll ask you once more,” he spoke “Why have you been following me?”

Stepping closer , Wonwoo pressed Mingyu’s body against the door. Mingyu whimpered at the contact. He could feel the warmth radiating off Wonwoo’s body onto his. Mingyu knew there was no way he could escape anytime soon. He was trapped.

“You’re beautiful” Mingyu muttered

Hearing Mingyu’s response and being this close to him for the first time triggered something in Wonwoo. He pressed his lips lightly against Mingyu’s, who responded quickly, surprising himself. Wonwoo felt Mingyu’s soft lips moving in harmony against his own. Pressing his tongue against Mingyu’s opening, Wonwoo was asking for access to explore Mingyu’s cavern. Granting it to him, things began to get heated. Feeling something hard against his leg, Wonwoo began to maneuver his hands down Mingyu’s chest to his groin, brushing his fingers across his nipples along the way. Palming his clothed member in his hand, Mingyu gasped and mewled at Wonwoo’s touch as he started rubbing him.

"D-daddy....." Mingyu whined not aware of what he just said

"Fuck.." Wonwoo groaned "That’s so hot"

Wonwoo grabbed Mingyu and pushed him up against the sink, continuing their kissing session. Needing to breathe, Mingyu broke the kiss panting

Wonwoo started fumbling with his zipper trying to get it undone. His member was straining in his pants begging to be freed. Halfway through unzipping, Mingyu grabbed his hands and stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Wonwoo asked

"What if someone comes in and sees us?" Mingyu replied worriedly

"This is a one person bathroom" Wonwoo smirked "You would have noticed if you didn’t always blindly follow me wherever I go"

Mingyu’s eyes widened as he took a look around the room seeing that it was indeed a restroom for one person

"Now, be a good boy, get down on your knees and open your mouth for Daddy" Wonwoo said as his cock sprang free from its cloth prison.

Mingyu complied, giving Wonwoo full control to do as he pleased. Gripping is member, Wonwoo rubbed his dick across Mingyu’s face, the younger taking in his scent. He then slapped it against Mingyu's face a couple of times,eliciting a moan from the younger before sliding it into his mouth. Mingyu reached his hands up to grasp Wonwoo’s dick in his hands but was stopped.

"No hands, please me with your mouth only" Wonwoo commanded

Obeying, Mingyu lowered his hands and gripped Wonwoo’s thighs for support.

Mingyu began to slowly bob his head, a little too slow for Wonwoo’s liking. Grabbing a fist full of hair, Wonwoo kept Mingyu’s head in place as he began to fuck his needy mouth. Relaxing his jaw, Mingyu allowed Wonwoo to slide his cock deep in his mouth, triggering his gag reflex. Loving how Mingyu sounded choking on his cock, Wonwoo began to buck his hips faster, the tip hitting the back of Mingyu’s esophagus.

Remembering his own neglected member, Mingyu removed one of his hands from Wonwoo’s thigh and began rubbing himself. Moaning at the contact sent a vibration through Wonwoo’s cock causing him to grunt. Feeling his climax draw near Wonwoo was ready to release inside of Mingyu. Mingyu felt Wonwoo’s thrusts becoming more erratic and knew what was about to happen next.

"I’m close" Wonwoo breathed out "I want you to swallow it all- "

Suddenly a knock came ringing through the door. Both individuals froze in their place, eyes flying to the entryway. Wonwoo pulled his cock out Mingyu’s mouth. They both waited until they felt the coast was clear. Getting themselves situated, they decided they would stop, for now.

Tucking himself back inside his pants, Wonwoo leaned down and whispered into Mingyu’s ear "This isn’t over yet. Prepare yourself because I’m not keen to showing mercy to stalkers." Sending shivers down his spine.

Fixing himself in the mirror and deeming he looked presentable enough, Wonwoo left the bathroom leaving Mingyu to his thoughts.

 _What just happened? Did I just....... with Wonwoo?_ Getting up off the floor, Mingyu adjusted his clothes, and fixed his hair. Taking a deep breath he exited the restroom.

Mingyu grabbed his things and made his way back to his room. Sticking his hands in pocket he felt a folded piece of paper. Pulling it out and opening it he saw it was a note from Wonwoo. _When did he have time to write this and slip this in my pants?_

 

 

> “Here’s my number, text daddy when you’re ready to finish what we started ;)” the note

  
_Daddy?_ Mingyu thought and that's when he remembered he called Wonwoo daddy during their encounter. "I have to kill myself" covering his face with his hands, Mingyu was clearly embarrassed by his actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That went from 0 to 100 real quick  
> excuse me while I go kms  
> This was my first time writing a smut scene please bear with me (๑ּగ⌄ּగ๑)  
> Sorry its a little short  
> There might be typos idk


	4. Finishing Unfinished Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after Wonwoo leaves the restroom
> 
> apologizing in advanced for my terrible smut writing skills
> 
> there may or may not be typos

Upon exiting the bathroom, Wonwoo spotted his friend Jun standing outside of it. _It must’ve been him who knocked_. Wonwoo thought.

"Have fun in there?" Jun asked

"What are you talking about?"

“C’mon don’t play dumb I know what you were doing” he teased

“Whatever, I’m going back home” Brushing it off Wonwoo began walking away with Jun close behind

“So who is he?” Jun inquired

“Who is who?”

“The boy dummy, the one you were in the restroom with”

“A stalker”

“Ooooh Is he cute?”

“Jun, shut up”

Arriving at their shared apartment Wonwoo went to his room and shut the door. He pulled out his phone and smirked to himself wondering if Mingyu found his note yet.

Over in Mingyu’s room, he  was sitting on his bed and found himself staring at the note again. He was contemplating whether or not he should text Wonwoo. He settled on just saving it for now.

* * *

The next day, Mingyu went to his classes like normal, but skipped the one he had with Wonwoo. It’s not that he didn’t want to see Wonwoo, he just wasn’t ready to face him just yet after their encounter.

Roaming around the halls, Mingyu came up on a corner and spotted Wonwoo. Panicking he backed up and hid. Fearing that Wonwoo was getting closer and closer, Mingyu left whatever building he was in and headed for the library. That would be the safest place, he thought.

Throughout the day Wonwoo noticed that he hadn’t seen Mingyu at all. _Where the fuck is he?_ Remembering he had Mingyu’s profile, he looked for his number and sent a text.

To: Mingyu

Why have you been avoiding me?

Mingyu replied faster than Wonwoo expected

From: Mingyu

How did you get my number?

To: Mingyu

Did you forget that I have your profile? Now answer my question

From: Mingyu

I’m not avoiding you, I’ve just been busy

To: Mingyu

First you stalk me now you lie? Kim Mingyu where are you?

From: Mingyu

I’m not telling you

To: Mingyu

Don’t make me have to find you

From: Mingyu

Good luck with that

 _Sigh_ This kid. Wonwoo began to think of places Mingyu might be hiding out at, but there's so many buildings on this campus he could be. _Ah! Maybe Jihoon has seen him_. Taking out his phone again, he texted Jihoon.

To: Jihoon

Hi

From: Jihoon

What do you want?

To: Jihoon

Have you seen Mingyu around anywhere?

From: Jihoon

Maybe

To: Jihoon

Look Jihoon, I’m not playing these games

From: Jihoon

Ok, Ok. I’ve seen him. Last I saw it looked like he was headed in the direction of the library

 _The Library!? That place has so many damn floors I’ll never find him._ Wonwoo decided to just scope out the first floor just incase Mingyu was stupid enough to be there. Unfortunately, Mingyu was nowhere to be found. Leaving the library, Wonwoo spotted Mingyu sitting on a bench. _There you are_. Wonwoo snuck up behind him, being as quiet as possible. Reaching his arm out, Wonwoo grabbed Mingyu’s hair and pulled his head back. Smiling down at Mingyu’s horror filled shocked face Wonwoo opened his mouth and spoke.

“Miss me?”

At this moment Mingyu knew, he fucked up. He was so stunned he couldn’t even move.

“I’ll ask you one last time Kim Mingyu, Why. Have. You. Been. Avoiding. Me?”

Knowing there was no way out of answering this, Mingyu confessed “After what we did in the bathroom, I can’t think straight around you”

“You won’t be thinking at all when I fuck your brains out later” Wonwoo grabbed Mingyu by the arm and started pulling him. “Come along, let’s go”

“Where are we going?”

“To finish what we started” Wonwoo turned and grinned at Mingyu

“But Wonwoo…….” Mingyu whined

“Who’s Wonwoo? I’m daddy”

“Oh my god don’t remind me I called you that” Mingyu covered his face with his free hand

“You’ll be saying it a lot more once we get to my room”

“Where do you even live?”

“In an apartment off campus”

“Do you have roommates?”

"I have two, Jihoon, you know him and another named Jun" Wonwoo looked back "What? Afraid they might hear you?"

Mingyu shook his head

Wonwoo continued talking "Jihoon isn’t there but Jun might be. Don’t worry, he won’t mind, he likes to listen anyway."

Finally reaching Wonwoo’s apartment, they both went it. Wonwoo spotted Jun sitting on the couch who turned around upon hearing the door open. Making eye contact, Mingyu realized Jun was the boy he saw that day all up on Wonwoo at lunch. Unconsciously, Mingyu tightened his grip onto Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo, why didn't you tell me you bringing a guest" Jun looked over at Mingyu "I would’ve made myself more presentable"

"You look like trash everyday, what’s there to present?" Wonwoo insulted "Let’s go Mingyu" Wonwoo dragged him down the hall to his room and locked the door.

Once they were alone, Wonwoo spoke "Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for this?" And got closer to Mingyu.

Wonwoo gave Mingyu a soft kiss on the lips before attacking his neck, working on a hickey. Mingyu gladly opened up more giving a quiet whine. Slipping his hands under Mingyu’s shirt, Wonwoo started playing with his nipples, rubbing circles around them. Mingyu shivered at the touch and it didn’t take long before they became hard. “Sensitive are we?” Wonwoo commented, flicking the hard buds causing Mingyu to jolt and moan from the abuse. Removing his hands from under Mingyu’s shirt he grabbed the hem to lift it up over the boy’s head. He moved down to suck on Mingyu’s hard nips, biting them, causing the latter to writhe in pleasure.

Working their way over to the bed, Mingyu managed to get Wonwoo’s shirt off in the process. Wonwoo ended up on top of Mingyu and started to pull off his pants. Looking down he saw that Mingyu was leaking precum, staining his boxers. Wonwoo leaned down face to face with Mingyu’s bulge and gave it a lick through the undergarment. This caused Mingyu to buck his hips up. “Woah, slow down there baby boy” Wonwoo took his hand and began rubbing him. “Please…..” Mingyu begged “Hmm? What is it? What do you want _daddy_ to do?”

“T-touch me...please...daddy” Mingyu pleaded

Wonwoo pulled down the waistband of Mingyu’s boxers letting his dick come free.“Look at how nicely its standing for me” Wonwoo gave it a tug and Mingyu’s dick flew back and hit his abdomen.

Wonwoo licked  Mingyu’s length from base to tip swirling his tongue around it, tasting some of Mingyu's precum. Taking the whole dick into his mouth, Wonwoo began bobbing his head causing Mingyu to cry out. Reaching down, Mingyu tangled his fingers in Wonwoo's hair. Finishing up, he came off of Mingyu’s member with a pop. Wonwoo took his tongue and licked down to Mingyu’s puckering hole, lapping at it. Mingyu gasped at the sudden sensation that came unexpectedly. Taking his fingers, Wonwoo rubbed around the opening.

"Have you ever touched yourself down here?" He asked

Mingyu shook his head, face covered by his hands as he was sheepish. Wonwoo took his hand and removed Mingyu’s from his face. He then stuck his fingers near Mingyu’s mouth.

"Suck" he commanded

Obeying, Mingyu opened his mouth and allowed Wonwoo to stick his fingers in. He made sure to coat them good as he knew what was going to happen next.

Pulling his fingers out, Wonwoo brought them back to Mingyu’s ass. Slowly inserting one he heard Mingyu groan but he was sure this would become pleasurable in a moment. One finger turned into two, two turned into three. Wonwoo worked on getting him open. Soon Mingyu was a moaning mess squirming on the bed.

Withdrawing his fingers, Mingyu whined at the loss. Wonwoo removed his pants leaving his boxers on. He moved back up and hungrily kissed Mingyu while fondling his balls.

"Fuck  a-ah.....but daddy what about your cock?" Mingyu moaned

"Hmm? Do you want it in that pretty little mouth of yours again or that tight little hole?"

"Both" Mingyu cried out

Mingyu’s had his mouth open, readily waiting to be filled. Wonwoo moved up and slid in his dick, moving back and forth while holding Mingyu’s head still so he could set the pace. Mingyu moaned encouraging Wonwoo to slide in deeper, causing Mingyu to gag. "Fuck..I love the way you sound" Wonwoo groaned "Let daddy hear you"

Wonwoo began to harshly fuck Mingyu’s mouth, groaning in pleasure every time the tip hit the back of his throat. Feeling his climax draw near, Wonwoo pulled Mingyu off of him. Looking down he saw Mingyu’s tear stain face, lips reddened and swollen from the abuse. _Beautiful_ Wonwoo thought to himself.

Stroking his length, Wonwoo moved back down and lined it up with Mingyu’s anus. Teasing him a bit, Wonwoo didn’t stick it in yet, but rubbed it against Mingyu’s ass.

"Daddy....” Mingyu whimpered, yelling out “Just fuck me already!"

Reaching over into a drawer beside his bed, Wonwoo pulled out a bottle of lube. He poured a generous amount in his hand and transferred it to his member. Wonwoo slowly inserted his dick and waited for Mingyu to get adjusted. "Even though I prepared you you’re still this fucking tight" Wonwoo grunted. Pulling out, Wonwoo rammed back into Mingyu’s tight heat. Rolling his eyes back, Mingyu let out a wanton moan . Wonwoo grunted with each thrust. Needing more, Mingyu grabbed Wonwoo’s hands and placed them around his neck.

"What is it?" Wonwoo panted out between thrusts.

"C-choke me daddy" Mingyu desperately breathed out

Wonwoo wrapped his hands around Mingyu’s neck like he requested and applied pressure. Mingyu opened his mouth and let out a silent cry. He grabbed Wonwoo’s hands and pressed down harder.Wonwoo held back a moan from the sight of his hands around Mingyu’s neck. He kept his hands around Mingyu’s neck until he saw Mingyu’s hands fall from his. Letting go, he allowed Mingyu to breathe again.

"Since I did something for you I want you to do something for me"

"What" Mingyu said breathless

"Ride me"

"Yes daddy"

Wonwoo flipped them over with Mingyu on top. Mingyu lifted himself up, aligned Wonwoo’s dick and sunk down. "Fuck it’s so deep" Mingyu let his head fall back as he adjusted himself.Placing his hands on Wonwoo’s chest for support,  Mingyu began to move. He lifted himself up slowly and then slammed back down. Wonwoo moaned loudly gripping onto Mingyu’s hips, assisting him with his bouncing. Wonwoo was fascinated at how his cock disappeared inside of Mingyu every time he came down. Getting tired of Mingyu’s slow pace, Wonwoo bucked his hips up to meet Mingyu every time he came back down. Feeling his climax near, Mingyu came unannounced all over himself and Wonwoo. They way his walls clenched as he came had Wonwoo coming seconds later. Both moaning as they rode out their highs. Mingyu fell down on top of Wonwoo panting out of breath.

"Sleep here" Wonwoo said turning his head to look at Mingyu, who was already knocked out. Wonwoo heard his phone vibrate and saw it was a message from Jun.

From: Jun

Daddy huh?


	5. A Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year, enjoy

After Wonwoo fucked Mingyu that night in his apartment, they met up occasionally a few more times to do sexual acts. Mingyu began to appear in Wonwoo’s presence more often. They’d walk to class together ~~more like mingyu would just walk beside Wonwoo and talk his ear off~~ , they’d eat together, ~~Wonwoo would be sitting alone in the cafeteria and Mingyu would come out of nowhere and sit with him~~ , they’re basically inseparable. Over the span of a few weeks, Wonwoo slowly began to not mind Mingyu’s company. It seemed as if Wonwoo was….. _catching feelings_ , but he couldn’t possibly be falling for the boy. He knew Mingyu liked him, but Wonwoo didn’t know if he liked Mingyu back or just liked fucking him. To find out his true feelings, Wonwoo decided to take Mingyu out on a date.

While Wonwoo was walking to the Library to print something for class, he saw Mingyu running up to him. Thinking this would be the best time to ask,Wonwoo opened his mouth to speak.

“Kim Mingyu”

“Hmm?” Mingyu hummed, turning his head in Wonwoo’s direction.

“Are you free this Saturday?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Meet me outside of your dorm at 6pm, don’t be a minute late and dress nice… Or else" he threatened.

* * *

Pulling up outside of Mingyu’s dorm, Wonwoo looked at the time and saw it was 5:55pm. He heard his phone vibrate and saw it was a text from Mingyu.

From:Mingyu

Where are you im outside

To: Mingyu

I’m in a black car

FromMingyu

Which car?

To: Mingyu

I’m the only fucking car out here

Moments later he saw Mingyu walking towards the car. Just like he asked, Mingyu dressed nicely wearing a black turtleneck, gray jacket and jeans.He even styled his hair.

Wonwoo unlocked the door, he watched as Mingyu got in.

“Where are we going?” Mingyu asked as soon as he sat down and buckled himself in.

“You’ll find out when we get there”

Mingyu grumbled and crossed his arms pushing himself into the seat.

Driving, it was pretty quiet so Wonwoo turned the volume up on the radio. Taking his free hand, he placed in on Mingyu’s thigh. He noticed Mingyu looked over at him, but Wonwoo kept looking straight ahead at the road like he didn't do anything. Slithering his hand closer to Mingyu’s crotch, he heard Mingyu take in a quick sharp breath.

Mingyu uncrossed his arms "What are you doing?"

“You can’t get into my car looking like a snack and expect me to not want to touch you” Wonwoo reached for the zipper on Mingyu’s pants and pulled it down.

Mingyu never resisted whenever Wonwoo made sexual advances on him. This time was no different.  Wonwoo crept his hand into Mingyu’s briefs and snaked his fingers around the flesh pulling it out. Wonwoo’s hand was cold causing Mingyu to shudder at the touch. Gripping his member he gave it a tug, Mingyu moaning at the force. Wonwoo teased the tip rubbing his thumb over the slit. “Don’t torture me like this” Mingyu groaned, gripping the seat beneath him. Wonwoo grabbed the base of the dick and began to stroke Mingyu’s length. “F-faster daddy.” Quickening his pace, Wonwoo gave Mingyu the pleasure he desired all while trying not to kill them both on the road. Mingyu came with a low moan, spraying his hot seed on Wonwoo’s hand and himself.

"Aww look you made a mess" Wonwoo teased “Clean it up” his tone changing from playful to a more serious one. Wonwoo lifted his hand up to Mingyu mouth. Sticking his tongue out he lapped up every last bit of cum he got on Wonwoo. Looking down, Mingyu noticed he stained his pants.

"I can't go out like this!"

"Don’t worry I have an extra pair of pants in the back" Wonwoo directed Mingyu’s attention to a neatly folded pair of jeans

"Did you plan this!?" he yelled

Wonwoo shrugged, "maybe"

Reaching their destination, Wonwoo pulled into a parking spot away from the other cars. “Change” he orderd.

Mingyu unbuckled his seat belt and removed his pants. He shifted his position in the chair so he could reach for the other pair on the back seat. _Slap._ Mingyu jumped at the unexpected whack against his ass and let out an involuntary moan. "Kim Mingyu, I will literally fuck you in this car" Wonwoo said in response to the reaction he got.

“Stop assaulting me” Mingyu whined as he stuck his legs into the jeans and pulled them up.

“Let’s go we’re here” Wonwoo exited the car and Mingyu scrambled to zip his pants up and slip his shoes on. When he got out, he saw that Wonwoo brought him to a restaurant. _Is this a date?_ He lightly jogged to catch up to the older boy.

They entered the restaurant and were met with a hostess.“Good evening gentlemen, how may I assist you?” She gave a kind smile to the both of them

“Reservation for Jeon”

“Ah yes, right this way” She guided them to a booth near the corner of the restaurant and handed them both a menu

“What is this?” Mingyu questioned

“What is what?”

“ _This_ that we’re doing”

“It’s a date”

Wonwoo noticed that Mingyu looked down and smiled to himself. Unconsciously, he smiled too seeing that Mingyu was happy. Mingyu looked up and caught a glimpse of Wonwoo’s smile before he quickly wiped it away. He’s never seen Wonwoo give such a genuine expression, it was rare.

“Why are you taking me out on a date?”

“I want to get to know you.”

“Don’t you already have a folder with everything there is to know about me?”

“Yes but I want to get to know the real you” Wonwoo saw a waiter coming their way. “Now stop asking questions.”

The waiter brought them water and took their orders. They were alone again.

"So" Wonwoo began “Why are you a music major?"

“I like to rap and sing” Mingyu picked up his glass and took a sip of his water.

“Oh really? Does your singing voice sound just as good as your moaning voice”

Mingyu began choking on his drink while Wonwoo just laughed at him.

“Will you sing for me some time?”

“No”

“Why not?”

“You’re mean”

As the date went on, Wonwoo and Mingyu talked about random things, laughing together. After a while, Wonwoo and Mingyu left the restaurant and headed back to campus. It seemed like it was quicker on the way back then driving to.

"This was fun" Mingyu smiled, unbuckling his seat belt and stepping out the car.

Wonwoo reached his hand across the seat and grabbed Mingyu’s arm before he was fully out of the car. Turning around Mingyu was met with Wonwoo’s soft gaze.

"Wonwoo-" Mingyu was cut off when he was pulled back in, Wonwoo’s lips crashing into his. Mingyu felt that this kiss was different from the others he’s received. It was gentle, tender and seemed like it lasted for hours. Pulling away, Wonwoo opened his mouth.

“I think I might like you, Kim Mingyu”


	6. What Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this chapter with MoshiHoshi

Walking up to his room, Mingyu was in a daze. He walked in and didn’t even register that Vernon was there. _I think I might like you, Kim Mingyu_. Those words played over and over in his head like a broken record. Wonwoo...liked him?

“Yo, Mingyu”

 _Will me and Wonwoo be a thing now?_ He pondered

“Miiiinnngyuuuuuu~”

_Will we go out on more dates?_

“MINGYU!!!!”

Mingyu was startled and snapped out of his thoughts. He directed his attention towards Vernon and noticed there was someone else in the room he’d never seen before.

“Who’s that?”

“This is my friend Seungkwan. He’s a grade level above us.” The boy waved and gave a smile

“You made a friend?”

Vernon rolled his eyes “Yes, I did and before you ask no I didn’t meet him standing in a corner."

"What are yall up to? You look disheveled." Mingyu noticed Seungkwan looked away.

"We look disheveled? Well what about you? You came in here looking like your crush just confessed to you. Where did you even go?”

“I went out with a friend.”

“And you didn’t tell me??”

“You didn’t tell me your friend would be in the room”

“Actually I did, I texted you hours ago”

Mingyu pulled out his phone and saw that Vernon had indeed sent him a message but he also saw there was one from ‘daddy’ he received not to long ago

 _Daddy? Who the fuck?_ That’s when it hit him……. _Wonwoo._ Curious as to what _daddy_ messaged him, he quickly opened it.

From: Daddy

meet me monday after class

_Meet him? For what?_

“Whatcha lookin at?” Vernon had come up behind Mingyu and snatched his phone away. “Ooooo~ who’s Daddy~?”

“Give me my phone back” Mingyu reached out to swipe his phone from his roommate but Vernon was on the move. Vernon started scrolling up through the other messages Mingyu and Wonwoo had exchanged. At that moment, Mingyu knew he had to get his phone back at all costs. To his luck Vernon tripped on his own stuff. _That’s why you should keep your side clean you hobo_ Mingyu thought. The phone went flying out of his hands and Mingyu went for it, not caring if Vernon was okay or not.

“Look my friend Wonwoo thought it would be funny to change his name to that in my phone without me knowing.” Mingyu explained

“Wonwoo? Jeon Wonwoo?” Seungkwan suddenly spoke

“Yeah, do you know him?”

“I’ve heard a lot about him”

 

* * *

 

Sunday Mingyu didn’t really do anything but get some of his assignments done and listen to Vernon practice his rapping. He got bored and texted Wonwoo.

 

 

> To: Daddy
> 
> Wyd
> 
> From: Daddy
> 
> Thinkin bout you ;)
> 
> To: Daddy
> 
> Bye
> 
> From: Daddy
> 
> Aww come back baby I miss you
> 
> To: Daddy
> 
> You saw me yesterday
> 
> From: Daddy
> 
> I confess my love and you treat me like this
> 
> To: Daddy
> 
> Why do you want me to meet you tomorrow at lunch
> 
> From: Daddy
> 
> Why do you always ask questions
> 
> To: Daddy
> 
> Why don’t you ever answer them
> 
> From: Daddy
> 
> Come over
> 
> To: Daddy
> 
> I can’t i’m doing homework
> 
> From: Daddy
> 
> Jihoon and Jun aren’t home
> 
> To: Daddy
> 
> That’s not going to work on me
> 
> From: Daddy
> 
> ):
> 
> To: Daddy
> 
> (:
> 
> From: Daddy
> 
> Are you denying Daddy?
> 
> To: Daddy
> 
> And what if I am ( ͡° ͜･･ ͡° )
> 
> From: Daddy
> 
> Then I’ll have to punish you

 

Mingyu gulped as he looked at the new message. _Well that went from 0 to 100 real quick._ In his mind he thought he should end this conversation before things got too racy, but a part of him (the lower part) wanted to take it there. Before he knew it, his fingers quickly typed a reply.

 

 

 

> To: Daddy
> 
> Why don’t you come over and punish me right now ;)

Wonwoo, on the other hand, was shookt at Mingyu’s boldness, but he wasn’t gonna waste this rare precious moment.

> From: Daddy
> 
> Say no more  [run it]

Mingyu blinked at the message in disbelief. Wonwoo wasn’t really going to just come over and fuck him right now was he?

.... Nah, he wouldn’t

 

 

> To: Daddy
> 
> Lol nice joke
> 
> -5 minutes later-
> 
> To: Daddy
> 
> Hello?
> 
> To: Daddy
> 
> Hey, you were just kidding right?
> 
> To: Daddy
> 
> Cuz I was kidding
> 
> -10 minutes later-
> 
> To: Daddy
> 
> ………..
> 
> To: Daddy
> 
> Wonwoo ISTG

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door and Mingyu jumped out of his seat. Vernon, who was in the middle of one of his raps, paused the music and looked up. “Was that our door?” Mingyu was too startled to speak and just nodded. “Well are you gonna get it?” He shook his head. Vernon gave him a strange look  and sighed before getting up and walking to the door. Mingyu’s heart raced and it felt like slow motion as Vernon opened the door

“Oh hey Soonyoung! What’s up?”

Mingyu let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding in.

“How many times do I have to tell you? Naega Hosh” he replied.

“Oh right, my bad hyung.”

“No not hyung, just Hoshi to you. Also I keep telling you, you need to keep your music down. You clown. It’s quiet hours and we keep getting complaints about mediocre rap music coming from your room.  All we hear is ‘Headlines Headlines’. Seriously, how do you even find these garbage soundcloud artists you listen to? Anyways, this is your last warning. Next time it’s a write-up. Now keep the noise down and for god's sake, find some better music.”

Soonyoung looked into the room and spotted Mingyu “Oh Hey Gyu” he smiled and gave a small wave.

Mingyu looked up, smiled and waved back

“How do you survive living with this guy” Soonyoung motioned towards Vernon

“Everyday is a struggle and by the way, that’s him rapping”

Soonyoung looked down at an imaginary watch on his hand and then looked up at Vernon. “Oh look at the time. Naega out”

Vernon shut the door and slumped down, trudging over to his bed he threw himself onto it.

Mingyu suppressed a laugh and felt his phone vibrate

 

 

> From: Daddy
> 
> Sorry babe my phone died
> 
> To: Daddy
> 
> Don’t scare me like that daddy
> 
> From: Daddy
> 
> Oh you thought I was really coming to dick you down? Don’t worry, you’ll get it soon enough
> 
> To: Daddy
> 
> Wait, what’s that supposed to mean?
> 
> From: Daddy
> 
> Nothing baby. See you tomorrow during lunch
> 
>  

* * *

 

Ah yes, it’s Monday, everyone’s favorite day of the week. Mingyu wished he could skip all his classes and sleep in. Unfortunately for him, he had a few tests today. He could say ‘fuck it’ and skip anyway but he’d have to plan his death soon after. His parents didn’t send him to school to skip classes. Mingyu forced himself out of bed like he has to everyday and got himself ready for the long day ahead.

Mingyu bombed those tests. After reading the first question he knew it was over for him. When he went to hand it in he couldn’t even look his professor in the eyes.

Not long after he exited the classroom Jihoon appeared. It seemed as if he always shows up out of nowhere. Or he’s so short Mingyu doesn’t notice him half of the time.

“Oh wow, what a coincidence running into you here”

Mingyu looked down at the boy in front of him not surprised to see that it was Jihoon. “Why are you in this building?”

“I have a class in here silly” Jihoon pointed down a hall lined with rooms.

“Oh” Mingyu kept walking with no particular destination in mind. Jihoon stayed close by his side.

“How was your weekend?”

“It was ok I guess” Mingyu shrugged his shoulders

“You didn’t do anything _fun_?” Jihoon nudged Mingyu with his arm

“You already know, I’m sure Wonwoo told you”

“Wonwoo doesn’t tell me anything” Jihoon pouted. Mingyu knew this was an obvious lie.

“Sounds like a personal problem”

“Come on now Mingyu, you know you wanna tell your favorite sunbae.” Jihoon poked at Mingyu’s side.

“Hmmmm, yeah you’re right...For a price” Mingyu smirked

Jihoon made a face and looked slightly annoyed. _Oh how the tables have turned._ “Tell me while I’m asking nicely” He replied with a threatening tone.

Mingyu gulped. “Uh, we didn’t do much. Just went to a restaurant and talked for a little while. It was nice.”

“Oh so a date?” Mingyu nodded. “That’s funny” Jihoon snickered. “Wonwoo said he just hung out with a friend, nothing too important”

 _Oh really?_ Mingyu thought

“Speak of the devil!” Jihoon pointed over at Wonwoo walking their way

Mingyu looked over and saw Wonwoo was indeed headed in their direction. He mentally sighed not sure if he even wanted to see him after what Jihoon said.

“Hey guys, what’s up?” Wonwoo smiled at the two

“Oh nothing” Jihoon quickly replied. “Just having a friendly chat” 

Mingyu on the other hand was glaring daggers. If looks could kill.

“Why does it seem like you two are always together?” Wonwoo commented “Jihoon you’re not harassing Mingyu are you?”

Jihoon scoffed “I would never”

Wonwoo directed his attention towards Mingyu who was still looking displeased. “Mingyu are you ready--why are you looking at me like that?”

Mingyu didn’t respond and just leered in Wonwoo’s direction before crossing his arms and walking away.

“Jihoon what did you do?”

“Why are you assuming I did something?” Jihoon lifted his eyebrow

“You’re always up to no good”

“All I did was ask him about his weekend. He told me he went on a _date_ with you. I told him it's funny he called it a date cause you told me it was nothing special."

"Why would you tell him that!?" Wonwoo slapped Jihoon on the back of his head and went after Mingyu.

“Owww……..” Jihoon mumbled to himself while rubbing where Wonwoo hit him.

To Wonwoo’s luck, Mingyu hadn’t gotten far. After hearing what Jihoon said, Mingyu probably thinks his confession was a lie or that he's playing with him or something.

As Wonwoo drew closer to Mingyu, some fuckboy ran up to the latter and embraced him in a hug. Mingyu’s demeanor instantly changed to one of happiness. Wonwoo watched as Mingyu embraced the boy back.

“Mingyu it’s been ages!” The boy finally spoke after pulling away.

“Oh my gosh Jungkook! How have you been?” Mingyu replied with a huge smile. “I'm doing good! University is a bit stressful and all but it's fine so far. What about you?”

“Pretty much the same. What's your major? Mine is music”

“Dance” There was a short awkward pause before Jungkook responded with another question. “Sooo... how's everything else going? Have you been seeing anyone recently?” He asked.

Mingyu scratched the back of his neck and coincidentally looked over to where Wonwoo was standing watching them. “Well not really. I mean I thought so... but now not so much.”

Jungkook noticed how Mingyu’s eye shifted in the direction of a guy standing not so far from them. He gestured at him with his eyes. “Does it have something to do with that guy staring intensely over here?”

“Yep. It's kind of a long story.” Mingyu sighed

“Well I wouldn't mind listening,  but I actually have to go to class right now. Tell you what, let's meet up for lunch, that way we can really catch up.”

“Alright, sounds good” Mingyu replied. With that, they exchanged phone numbers and one last hug before parting ways.

Immediately after Jungkook had left, Mingyu saw Wonwoo coming towards him.

“Mingyu I-”

“What do you want?” Mingyu cut him off, not really interested in anything he had to say.

Wonwoo was taken aback by the brash reply, but didn't show it. “Nothing”

“Why are you following me then?”

“I'm not, we're going to the same class.”

“Oh” Mingyu mentally facepalmed himself. He completely forgot he shared his next class with Wonwoo.

“Mingyu… I know what Jihoon told you. I can explain”

“You don't have to explain anything. I'm not mad.” Mingyu knew damn well he was mad, who wouldn’t be?  But he wasn't about to admit it.

“I'm serious Mingyu, please listen” Wonwoo pleaded.

Mingyu thought about it. As much as he was mad at Wonwoo right now, he couldn't refuse the man. “Fine.” He responded.

“Well to be honest, I did tell Jihoon that our date was nothing, but that wasn't the truth. I only said that to him because I knew he would freak out and start bugging me about it. You see, I’ve never really dated anyone. You're the first. And since Jihoon is such an instigating little bitch I didn't want him to know, but of course he found a way to interfere regardless. Basically what I'm trying to say is, I really do like you. Also, don't ever listen to Jihoon. Ever.”

Mingyu was speechless. _Disappointed but not surprised. Jihoon, that fucking bitch._

“Well...I don't know what to say-”

“No need.” Wonwoo said, suddenly grabbing a hold of Mingyu’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “But you know, you never gave me a response from the first time.”

“First time what?” Mingyu said confused. He brain was too focused on his hand and how Wonwoo’s felt so soft and warm.

“When I said I liked you after our date.”

“Actually, didn’t you say you THINK you like me?”

“Oh so you _do_ remember?” Wonwoo snickered. “Yes Mingyu, I did say ‘think’. But I’ve been processing it more this weekend and now I know my feelings are forreal.”

Mingyu felt his heart skip a beat. “W-why are you saying this all of a sudden?”

“Because I want us to be official” Wonwoo replied matter-of-factly. “But if you don’t feel the same, I understa-”

“I do” Mingyu instantly responded. “Of course I do. I-I mean, why do you think I was stalking you in the first place”

“Oh, so you admit it.” Wonwoo teased.

“Shut up.” Mingyu was now severely blushing. Wonwoo chuckled lightheartedly at the response. He looked down at their intertwined hands, brought them up to his face, and pressed his lips softly against them. Mingyu's blush grew deeper. “You’re cute when you’re embarrassed...my precious boyfriend”

 

Mingyu was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out.  
> The title is what now because I was really thinking what now as I was writing it.  
> Really the only reason this chapter is complete is thanks to my best friend who was kind enough to help me and motivate me to make this at least 10 chapters I was really about to just end it after this 6th chapter.  
> Thank you for reading this mess.  
> If you have any requests for what you'd like to see happen in the next few chapters please leave a comment if not, I'll just think of something. I already have some things planned out.
> 
>  
> 
> Going on Hiatus


End file.
